Gwyneth Paltrow
Gwyneth Paltrow (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Malice ''(1993) [Paula Bell]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by Tobin Bell; her body is shown afterwards when Bill Pullman discovers her in the bushes. *''Se7en[[Se7en (1995)| '(1995)]] [Tracy Mills]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Kevin Spacey; it's implied (but never stated outright) that her severed head is in the box that Kevin gives to Brad Pitt. Gwyneth was pregnant at the time of her death, consequently, her unborn child also died. *Shakespeare in Love' '(1998)' [''Viola de Lesseps]: "Stabs" herself while performing "Romeo and Juliet" in a play-within-the-film sequence, using red cloth as stage blood. (Thanks to Todd) *''Sliding Doors'' (1998) [Helen Quilley]: In one of the two parallel realities, she is fatally injured by being hit by a truck, and dies in the hospital shortly afterwards when John Hannah by her bedside. (She survives in the other timeline.) *''Sylvia'' (2003) [Sylvia Plath]: Commits suicide by sticking her head in a gas oven. The movie starts by showing her body lying on the floor, then shows her earlier life in flashback. *''Country Strong'' (2010) [Kelly Canter]: Commits suicide off-screen by taking an overdose of sleeping pills. Her body is shown afterwards when Garrett Hedlund and Tim McGraw discover her and rush her to the hospital. (Thanks to Andrew and Tommy) *''Contagion'' (2011) [Beth Emhoff]: Dies off-screen of the MEV-1 virus. We last see her having a seizure in the hospital as the doctors send Matt Damon out of the room; a doctor informs Matt of her death shortly afterwards. Her body is shown afterwards during her autopsy. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths None known. Notable Connections *Daughter of Bruce Paltrow and Blythe Danner *Sister of Jake Paltrow *Ex-wife of Chris Martin Official Account *Gwyneth Paltrow on Twitter *Gwyneth Paltrow on Facebook *Gwyneth Paltrow on Instagram *Gwyneth Paltrow on Insstar.com *Gwyneth Paltrow on Instagweb.com *Gwyneth Paltrow on Buzzcent.com *Gwyneth Paltrow on Insstars.com *Gwyneth Paltrow on Photostags.com Gallery: gwynethpaltrow-malice.jpg|Gwyneth Paltrow in Malice gwynethpaltrow-slidingdoors.jpg|Gwyneth Paltrow in Sliding Doors se7en-box.jpg|Gwenyth Paltrow's head in Se7en gwynethpaltrowsylvia.png|Gwyneth Paltrow in Sylvia Category:Actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1972 Births Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Pregnant characters Category:Blondes Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:Glee cast members Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Play-within-film deaths Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Thomas the Tank Engine/Shining Time Station cast members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Controversial actors Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees